


The Cup'n Cake Café

by everythingabouthatship



Series: They're not. Or are they...? [3]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingabouthatship/pseuds/everythingabouthatship
Summary: "From time to time, you could find them talking outside before the beginning of the lesson; some students swore that on some rare, blessed mornings you could see them getting out of the same car, other gossiped about peeking at some more or less romantic breakfast at the near cafeteria."
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: They're not. Or are they...? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866970
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	The Cup'n Cake Café

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been rotting in the depth of my PC for way too long. I’m not thrilled with it, I feel like it needed more words. I hope that letting it out can unlock the situation here and let me find the motivation to write again like I’ve been meaning to, while being stuck in the “you won’t be able to do anything else until you finish this” loop. 😂
> 
> I intended to expand all the three scenarios I mentioned in that paragraph I put in the summary. This is one of them.

On a day like many others at the Cup‘n Cake Café, two newly gained customers walked in, making the little bell on top of the glass door graciously ring. 

As much as she hated to admit that, she was getting used to the little things that her new life on Hamish’s side was bringing her, the ones that came after the veil of secrecy was partially removed from their… relationship? Is that how whatever was happening between them should be called?

She used to skip breakfast most days, considering it an “overly shared waste of time”. _I’ll eat something more at lunch,_ was her usual thought – she never did.

Although still reluctant to change her routine, sometimes she allowed herself to think that stepping by the cafeteria with Hamish on some mornings couldn’t do much harm. As long as it didn’t become a habit, but this was not the case. Right?

“Your table is free!”

The man greeted them with a warm smile, pointing at the table for two placed on the corner opposing the entrance. The furthest from any other, small enough that you could easily touch the person on the other side – with your hands or your legs – if you wanted to.

They sat facing each other, only a clear vase filled with fresh flower and a white unlightened candle between them.

“Should I bring you the usual?”

“I’ll have a coffee- “

“Black, espresso. And a slice of the cake of the day to share, am I right?”

“I don’t- “

“Yes, please. Thank you, Reginald.”

“You know I rarely have breakfast” she glared at him as soon as the man walked away whistling.

Hamish’s voice softened as he turned to look at Vera, his hand covering hers on the glassy table.

“You don’t need to eat it, ok? I like trying new things. So far, their cakes never let us down! Plus, you seemed to enjoy quite a lot the last one we tried.” he held back his grin and his wish to point out how she always ended up eating more than half of his cake, every time she said how she “never eats for breakfast”.

He learned that morning-Vera was a grumpy little thing that needed her spaces and her times to properly wake up. And she usually stayed that way until something sweet ended up between her teeth; no wonder she was famous for her “bitchy” attitude since she used to skip breakfast or, at most, have a coffee without sugar. 

The comfort brought by his warm touch was fighting against her need to avoid any intimate contact in public. She lingered, leaving her hand there just for a bit more, before finally pulling back.

“It’s just… I’m never hungry in the morning.”

* * *

Her eyes lit up when the white plate was placed in front of her. Two tiny forks were shining next to what was undoubtedly a big slice of cheesecake with some orange cover, splashed with an even more orange syrup. A couple of little pieces of freshly cut melon resting on its side.

“Our melon cheesecake, a fresh blessing in these hot days if I may say.”

Unfurled his satisfied smile, the man put in front of Hamish the black coffee and drifted away.

He let his smirk grow wider, as he enjoyed watching Vera lost in the contemplation of that work of art.

As she was just about to reach out and take one of the forks, he switched back to the right owners the two orders, blending his smirk in an overly amused grin as disappointment surfaced from her eyes, remembering how she was supposed to “not be hungry” and therefore it was “Hamish’s breakfast” she was now craving so intensely.

The bell rang once more, opening the way to one of the freshmen of Belgrave University. He walked in, with his head up in the clouds.

He spent the last days – maybe weeks? – at the Cup ‘n Cake, in what could be defined as simple and plain stakeouts. He heard a rumor; an older student once mentioned seeing Chancellor Stone having breakfast in that same café with “someone” – definitely Mr. Duke, he thought.

So he tried. Every day, different hours, hoping for his luck to find him; he needed proofs, of any kind.

He walked inside, with the attitude of a defeated detective on the verge of giving up the most important case of his career, casting the usual mindless glance all over the room.

This time, though, the table standing right in front of the counter caught his eyes. They immediately connected with the ice-blue ones, as surprise-followed recognition matched on both their faces. He put up his best fake smile as he joined the little group.

“Guy! What a... what are you doing here? Waiting for someone? Join us!” his lips mirrored the sincere smile the Blond girl offered, as he felt his tension lessen.

“Just... passing by.” He had no intention of giving her more reasons to mock him for his high “Vermish shipping level”, as she liked to call it. He gave up his attempts of trying to make her get his point long ago. She always seemed to miss somehow all the cute interactions he could see almost daily at the temple. For real, her ability to focus on the wrong thing at the wrong moment was unbelievable. 

“So,” he sat in the free spot the girl was offering him, momentarily forgetting the reason that brought him there, “what are _you_ girls doing here?”

* * *

It didn’t take long. Some distractions, a pleasant conversation, and half of that slice was already gone.

She chuckled, too invested in her story to mind her surroundings, as yet another forkful of melon cheesecake found its way to her mouth and, eventually, her belly. 

He was ecstatic. At that moment, he couldn’t think of a single thing he wouldn’t give away to see her like this every day. She deserved it.

She deserved so much. After all she had done - and still did - for them all... he just wanted to lift the weight graving on her shoulders, throw it away, take her away from everything and everyone, give her peace.

Take away her past, and her non-existent future; no more Praxis, no more Fors Factoram, no more deaths… keep her in an endless present made of them, a cute café and that blissful expression only a homemade cheesecake could give her.

Was that so much to ask for?

* * *

A way too familiar laugh filled the room, and Guy froze on the spot. He lifted his head, but he had no need to look to be sure of what was happening a few tables away.

“What tingled your spider-sense, Spider-Guy?” the girl looked around and grabbed his arm.

“OMG!”

“Sshht, don’t stare, don’t move, do nothing.” This could be it. The time she witnesses the unconfutable proof of Vermish being canon. He was right, and there was no way of denying it now.

“You want to watch the Grand Magus eating a cake? Boooring”

“Are you saying it’s normal to have a morning date?”

“I... you are a lost cause. You can’t stalk them, hoping to see something that is not there!”

“Just be quiet and look!”

* * *

Hamish stood up and offered his hand. She laughed and dramatically accepted his help, throwing her hand in his. He took his time to kiss it, before pulling her up. His eyes went to the table placed on the other side of the room.

He tried to disguise his smirk and leaned closer to her with the most neutral face he had. “2 o’clock, in front of the counter.” 

Vera casually lifted her head, letting her gaze roam around the area. She spotted them easily. Three girls, one boy, all quite familiar. “The new acolytes.” her emotionless voice left Hamish unsure of how to act. “Do you want me to...?”

“There’s no point, they have been monitoring us, I’d say the whole time. I won’t be surprised, I’m sure they’re still looking.”

“Well, let’s give them something to watch then, shall we?” his low tone turned something on inside of her. She looked at him straight in the eyes when he laid his hand on her waist and got closer – their bodies only inches apart. She closed her eyes as his forehead rested on hers for the time of a breath, the warmth radiating from his body embracing her. When she opened them again, ready to react, Hamish was already at the counter, paying the check.

“HAVE. YOU. SEEN. THAT.” Cute Guy looked at the rest of the little group in disbelief.

They were all laughing at something he missed out. No one was paying attention.

“Seriously?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if more will come. I hope you enjoyed this one here, even just a little 😬


End file.
